cartoon_storiesfandomcom-20200216-history
Lady Giselle
Lady Giselle '''(better known as '''Giselle) is a major character in Prancer Elwood's animated feature film, ''The Nature Dragon. ''She was a nymph who lived atop Mount Olympus along with the other Greek Gods. During her adulthood, she fell in love and married the dragon prince, Prince Robert, becoming the queen of Wolfwood Mountain and becoming a mortal. She became the mother of four children with phenomenal magic that needed to be suppressed for the safety of others and themselves. Giselle moved to the city of Portland with her family in order to protect them from the evil Wolfgang. While living a civilian life in the state, she and Robert ended up dying in a fire caused by Wolfgang, thus orphaning their children and leaving their training incomplete. Background Many years ago, Giselle was born on Mount Olympus and came from a species of nymphs, goddess that are capable of performing nature magic. She was close friends with all twelve major Gods, especially King Zeus and Queen Hera. Although, she loved the quiet life on Mount Olympus, she dreamed of starting a family one day but knew that marrying a mortal would result in her permanently losing her divinity and being unable to return to Mount Olympus. From the clouds, she watched over the Woodlanders, animal residents of Wolfwood Forest and protected them whenever they were in danger. Giselle began to watch over Prince Robert, the prince of the dragons living atop Wolfwood Mountain. She started sending mysterious love notes to the dragon and one day, she got up the courage to meet up with Robert in secret. They formed a loving bond and realized that they were made for each other. Giselle made it her choice to stay with Robert in the mountains. She announced her engagement to Robert to the Gods and they congratulated. Zeus told Giselle that if she ever has children, they'll expect a warm welcome. Robert and Giselle were married. The minute they were married, Giselle officially became a mortal and decided to keep it her origin, a secret as she doesn't want Robert to grow through discrimination. Years later, Giselle became the birth mother of a minotaur, an angel, a genie and deity/dragon hybrid. Regardless of their species, Giselle loved her children but she feared for Hugo's safety as his godlike powers would put him in danger with bitter rivals. As her children grew, so did her powers, so she had respective creatures to train them and how to use their powers properly. In the midst of her adult life, the royal family of Wolfwood Forest turned up dead and the evil werewolf leader, Wolfgang became the new king of the forest. He immediately became a danger to the forest and sought to eliminate powerful creatures. Giselle knew that Hugo would be a possible target and told Robert that she was a goddess from Mount Olympus, explaining their children's powerful magic. Instead of being upset as Giselle feared, he comforted his wife and suggested that they leave the forest. They moved to a city in the Pine Tree State, Maine and turned themselves into humans to avoid discrimination. Robert became a multi-millionaire and Giselle continued to train her children. Hugo became interested in robotic technology and hoped to become a scientist like father one day. Robert then spent more time his son and taught the wonders of science. One night, Robert took his family to his science industries, Wooten Industries for a tour but during the tour, a fire is started in the chemical room and started to spread. Giselle and Robert managed to get their children to safety but they end up dying in the fire. Personality As a Greek goddess, Giselle was peaceful, loving, nurturing, graceful and charitable. She is an introvert, mostly because of her quiet life atop Mount Olympus with her fellow colleagues. Being a nymph, Giselle spent most of her time, using her magic to help, protect, nurture and bring happiness to others. She also developed a sense of fashion and always dressed herself in plant-themed clothing and attended all of the social gatherings with the Gods. According to Zeus, she enchants everyone she meets. Her kindness and graceful nature wins the trust, love and care of her family, friends and people around her. Giselle is capable of adapting to any environment. Going from a powerful goddess to an average mortal, Giselle successfully adjusted to her life in the forest. As an adult, Giselle developed a sense of responsibility, wanting to be a loving wife to her husband, Robert and a loving mother to her children. She was shown to have anxiety and tries her best to hide it from her family, saying that she doesn't want to worry them. Her relationship with Robert was very close and wanted to protect him. She was afraid that the humans of the outside world wouldn't be accepting of magical creatures and might start a riot against them, putting her family's lives in danger. When the entire kingdom of Wolfwood Forest was ruled by Wolfgang who established a regime to execute magical creatures that violates the laws, Giselle felt that her children could be in possible danger and decided to take them out of the forest and raise them as mortals. As a spirit, Giselle came to peace with herself and knew that she and her husband, Robert could spend their afterlife together in peace, knowing that their children's futures are preserved and that they will carry off their parents' legacy to use their magic to help others in need. Physical appearance Giselle is a beautiful and slender African-American woman with black hair and green eyes. As a nymph, she had green skin and wore a green leafy dress with a pink rose headband. Appearances The Nature Dragon Ten years later, Hugo has begun to carry off his mother's legacy by using his magic to help others. Doing this, Hugo befriends Polo and Skip, a pair of gophers with the ability to control ice and snow. Due to their tragic deaths, Charles keeps Hugo inside the house for his own protection, believing that their deaths was an accident and are unaware that they were murdered. Giselle, along with her husband is mentioned a few times in the film. As the film progresses, Hugo starts to wonder where his powerful magic came from other than the fact that his mother was a Nature Spirit. After escaping from Wolfgang and heading up to Dragon Summit, Hugo meets his grandfather, the Ancient Dragon who reveals to him that it was Wolfgang who murdered Giselle and Robert because of their "disobedience." Hugo also learns that his mother was a goddess, not a spirit, explaining where Hugo got his powers from since his father was a dragon. Determined to avenge his parents' death, Hugo goes over to Night Valley where he frees Plumette and the others and goes back to Wolfwood Forest to expose Wolfgang's treachery to the Woodlanders, revealing himself to have stolen the throne from Blacktail and his family. Giselle and Robert's death are avenged when Wolfgang ends up dying from Hugo's silver spell and the Woodlanders evacuates the kingdom as the Death Spirits are proceeding with their plan to destroy it. The spirits are defeated and Hugo is visited by the Olympian Gods where Zeus tells Hugo about how Giselle was their best friend and that they were devastated when she pronounced dead along with her loving husband. The Gods and Goddesses thanks Hugo for saving the world from Wolfgang and his army and gives him, the choice of living on Mount Olympus with the Gods or remain with his friends and family on Earth. Despite the encouragement, Hugo decides to remain with his family as he nearly lost them and is glad to have them back. Following the events of the adventure, Giselle and Robert return to Dragon Summit and resume their afterlife there, knowing that they're children's futures are preserved all thanks to Hugo. The Nature Dragon 2 Taking a year after the events of the previous film, a statue of Giselle and Robert was constructed to honor their deaths. The statue is the first thing that Hugo shows Brodi when he visits Dragon's Zest, telling him that even though it's been a year, he still misses them. The North Dragon A picture of Robert and Giselle are shown after Classified insults his late parents. The North Winds learn that Hugo is an orphan, prompting them to tell Classified to go and talk to him, as he's experienced a tragic loss himself. The Karate Dragon Hugo tells his tragic backstory to the Karate Lion when he is revealed to be an orphan, just like the latter. Return to the Present By the end of the film, Giselle and Robert watch from the clouds as Hugo and Plumette bless their newborn son to the entire kingdom. The Nature Dragon: The Series Giselle was shown to have made several friends when she lived in Maine and they are residents in the state of Michigan where Hugo befriends them. Category:Greek characters Category:Goddesses Category:Heroines Category:Females Category:Parents Category:The Black Lion characters Category:Spouses Category:Deceased characters Category:Royalty Category:Spirits Category:TV Animation characters Category:Magic Users Category:Queens Category:Characters in the Wooten animated features canon Category:Grandparents Category:Wooten characters Category:Mentors Category:Aunts Category:Lovers Category:Nobility Category:Singing characters Category:Characters in Storybooks Category:Adults Category:Animated characters Category:African-American characters